


Waiting

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby waits for Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Bobby sat at his desk doing paperwork. He sighed and put his pen down. His right hand covered the lower half of his face.

"Done!" He looked up to see Alex straightening out her desk. She looked over at him

"You finished yet Bobby?" Bobby lowered his gaze and picked up his pen again.

"No. I'll finish up. You should go get some rest. I'll be fine." Alex just looked at him.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow Eames." He watched Alex leave and then went back to his paperwork.

He put his pen down 15 minutes later and looked around the office.

His eyes fell on Logan and Barek. Barek was getting ready to leave and was staring at Mike with a look that said 'you're not leaving until you are done.' Mike was smiling back.

He then went back to writing. Barek eyed him warily and then left.

Bobby still stared at Mike. He was one of the reasons he was still stuck in the office. He was waiting on Mike.

Mike stopped writing and looked up at Bobby. He smiled and his emerald eyes twinkled. Bobby smiled and looked away.

He finished his paperwork and straightened out his desk. He looked up to see Mike standing next to him with his coat in his hand.

Bobby grabbed the coat. He stood up and pulled on his coat and grabbed his portfolio.

They walked to the elevator together. Once the doors closed Mike was slammed against the wall and Bobby's mouth covered his.

When the elevator got to the ground level, Bobby walked out satisfied and Mike walked out dazed.

"We're going home?" Mike asked moving closer to Bobby and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yes," Bobby said looking at him.

"And I can't wait until we get there," he whispered. Mike smiled and tightened his grip on Bobby.


End file.
